Camp Tales 1-4: Of Ice and Incense
by soulripper13
Summary: The Squirrel Scouts get into some trouble when "The Brothas of Incense" (a group that deals with selling Incense) shows up in Prickly Pines prevents them from selling Cookies in the town. Meanwhile the Beans are trying to construct a Hot N' Cold Tub to beat the heat on the hottest days on record
1. Brothas of Incense

It was a sunny dayThe Squirrel form cabin 7 were in Prickly Pines with their wagon selling Cookies

"Thanks you for your business, have a nice day" Toodie said handing a customer a box as she was handed a few bills putting them in a lock box

"We've almost sold the entire wagon, Almondine replied pushing buttons on her Calculator as Amber was wheeling the wagon

"That's for letting us come with you this time" Toodie stated

"Welcome I Thought I could do it all myself but i guess it's easier with friends" Amber replied

"I Can't believe were on Cabin 6's shift" Toodie said

"Those girls got pantsed publicly, I'm sure they feel uneasy about selling right now" Almondine replied as a low riding kart stopped in the street. Two kids got out walked up to the stand, one a boy Lion with black dreadlocks and a Rasta hat, the other a girl Polar bear dressed in light blue with a lot of jewelry

"Ladies, Squirrel Scout's I presume" The Lion said

"Yeah, can we help you" Toodie said

"Yes, actually you can, My name Is Rassa, This is Icy" The Lion stated

"Icy,What kind of a name is that" Toodie chuckled

"Mine" The Polar bear replied

"We repersent a group known as the "Brothas of Incense" Rassa said

"Brothers, but she's a girl" Almondine replied

Our name is not in question, and it's Brothas of Incense, with an A it the end" Rassa stated

"Eww" Amber replied

"You gotta problem with selling Incense?" Rassa asked holding a wooden box opening it showing a collection of Incense sticks

"Pack of ten for 3 dollar, pack of 30 for 5" Rassa stated

"Oh _Incense_ , i thought you said something else" Amber explianed

"Listen Brothas of Incense, what do you want?" Almondine asked as Rassa handed the box to Icy as she put it away in the kart

"Like it our not, our operation is expanding into Prickly Pines, and nobody sells on B.O.I. turf cutting is in" Rassa said

"What are you saying?" Toodie asked

"You give us 5% our you can't sell on our turf" Rassa said picking up a cookie box tearing the top off placing one in his mouth

"Not bad" the loin replied putting a few bills on the table

"We're not giving you five percent" Almondine replied

"Okay, let's agree to disagree, i don't care what you do, but we better not catch in here again" Rassa said getting in the kart with Icy Driving off

"The Nerve of those guys" Toodie replied picked up the bills rassa left on the table

"This is only $2.50" Toodie replied

"So what do we do?" Almondine asked

"I Guess we should report it" Amber replied who was the cabin leader as they packed up the wagon rolling it back to Acorn Flats

"The nerve of those guys" Almondine

"Do you think those Incense guys could've been the ones who pantsed Cabin 6" Toodie said

"Why?" Amber asked wheeling the cart

"You know to send a message" Toodie replied

'Maybe" Almondine agreed as they made there way to Acorn Flats.


	2. Hottest Day on Record

At Camp Kidney the boys in the Refried were in were laying on the floor shirtless

"Damn It's it hot" Jack said as the Song Finished one the radio

" _This is 70.9 Funk radio, Today is a blistering 103 degrees, and get used to it, we expecting heat all up in the Mutha, so grab a cold one and sit down, while we play some more hits, up next keeping with theme of heat_ " the DJ said as "Too Hot to Stop" by the Bar-Kays was playing as Tusk was sitting in a chair with a bag of ice aginst his face as it was bassicaly a bag of warm water

"This Heat is UNBEARABLE!" Andy yelled

"I Think There's Iced Tea in the Mess Hall Steven replied

"You're just telling us NOW" Andy replied as the Boys got up leaving the cabin pressing their feet on the warm dirt as Tusk steeped on a stone which hurt his foot from absorption of heat as they made their way to the mess hall looking around seeing a pitcher on the table as they rushed to it as Andy picked it up holding it up to his mouth

"Empty" the Tiger replied as the four heard a refreshing sigh seeing Edward finishing off a glass of Iced Tea

"Oh sorry, did you want some" Edward said in his mocking tone

"FUCK YOU EDWARD!" Andy yelled chucking the plastic pitcher at Edward

"Let's make like a Banana and split" Alex said leaving the Mess Hall.

"Let's Try the Lake" Tusk said as the four boys were walking to the Lake

"You know we should come up with a name for us" Steven said

"What do you mean?" Andy replied

"Everyone just calls us The Refried cabin, We should come up with name for ourselves, I mean Raj, Lazlo and Clam go by the Jelly Trio" Steven replied

"What are you suggesting we go by, the Refried Quartet, that sounds dumb" Andy replied

"What about our Band Name "Hot Peppers N' Dynamite" Tusk proposed

"Bit of of a mouthful, How about just, The Hot Peppers" Steven suggested

"Thats a good name, we should do that" Andy said as they aproched the Lake where The Jelly Trio was standing Clam's foot was burried in the dirt

"What's Going on?" Andy asked

"We were gonna try to use the lake to beat the heat" Raj replied

"So why aren't you swimming

"The water is too warm" Lazlo replied

"Clam hot" The rhino responded

"The Lake can't be that bad" Tusk said putting hid foot in

"Oh Shit" Tusk replied pulling it out

"That warm" Steven asked

"It's hot,Is like putting your toe in a kitchen sink" Tusk replied

"Is there anything COLD in this camp" Steven asked

"No the pipes are busted and he have no running water" Lazlo replied

"What do we do?" Jack asked reaching into his pocket for a piece of gum pulling it out, It was already melted as he chucked the pack into the lake as they watched it bob up and down

"We'll Find a way to beat this heat Andy said


	3. Ice Bags

The seven boys sat there Thinking of ways to beat the heat

"There's gotta be someway to keep cool" Lazlo said

"How we gonna keep cool without water?" Andy asked

"Let's go into Town, get some Ice water" Tusk said

"Tusk, I would say you took the words outta my mouth, but there were none in there; to the Bean Can" Andy said

"Bean Can only seats four people" Steven said

"We'll stay here" Lazlo said as they boys walked from the lake to the Bean Can as Andygot in the Go kart with the rest of Peppers placing the Keys in the ignition turning as the kart started as Andy put his foot on the Pedal driving the kart thru the entrance turning on the Road as the kart ran down the pavent as the boye enjoyed the air blowing in their faces as the kart was moving creating a relief as the cart Stopped in front of the genreal store as the Andy got up putting the keys in his pants pocket as they entered the store appoching the fridge door where the drinks were being kept as the filled their arms with Ice bags and Soda putting them on the counter  
'That'll be 15 bucks" The Cashier said as the boys reached into their Pockets handing the Cashier money as they walked out loading the kart as Rassa was biting a toothpick tapping Icy's Shoulder as the approched the boys

"Excuse me" Rassa said as Andy turned to them

"Can I help you two, My Name is Rassa, and This is Icy, we repersent The Brothas of Incense, would you fine boys like to buy some incense?" Rassa asked opening his box showing his merchendise

"How much?" Andy asked sniffing the box

"Pack of ten for Three dollars, Pack of thirty for five" Rassa replied

"What smells would you recomend?" Andy asked

"For you, "Chinese Mist", It's very calming" Rassa asked

"It would relax me, when doing my Kung Fu, I'll take the 30 pack" Andy said handing him Five dollar bill as Rassa handed him a plastic baggy

"Please doing business" Rassa said as the boys got in their Kart

"Thanks again for the incense" Andy asked as the Kart drove back to Camp Kidney stopping at the Refried Cabin as they unloaded the cart

"We Got Ice" Andy said to the jellies who were sitting on the porch

"Ice" Clam replied as Andy handed Three small bags to each of the Jelly as it pressed it against themselves

"So Nice" Raj said

"Can't Believe there's no running water here on the hottest day on record" Steven said

"Wish we had a pool, because dry dirt is for the desert" Tusk said

"Tusk, say what you just said" Andy replied

"What?" Andy asked

"Steven you built that Hot Tub back in Westridge right" Andy said

"Yeah so, What good is a Hot tub on a hot day" steven asked

"We could build another Hot tub, one that can also keep water cold" Andy replied

"So a Hot N' Cold Tub" Stven replied

Could You Build it" Andy asked

"I Build anything with the right parts" Steven replied

"Let's build a Hot N' Cold Tub" Andy replied


	4. Second Attempt

Back at Acorn Flats the Squirrels were discussing what to do about the Brotha's of Incense problem they had,

"I Say we give them a piece of mind" Gretchen replied

"Whoa, Let's at least try reasoning with them" Almondine stated

"Reasoning, They kicked us off" Patsy replied

"We're Gonna wheel our wagon back into town, and tell those two They can't mess with us" Pasty replied leading the girls

"Come on Gretchen, You two Nina" The Mongoose said taking the cart as Cabin 5 took their shift with the cart as Grretchen was pulling it as The three left Acorn Flats heading To Prickly Pines waling down the Road as Nina handed Gretchen a water bottle

"This Heat is blistering" Gretchen replied drinking the water pouring some on her head as it beaded own her blond hair as she handed the bottle to Patsy doing the same as they made theirway to Prickly Pines, setting up their wagon. They girls were selling for a good hour without Trouble

"Maybe They won't show" Nina replied stacking the boxes. Business was slow and the Squirrels only sold a few boxes as the heat was getting to them

"Damn It's hot out here" Patsy said faning herself with her baret

"I'm going to the store, you want anything?" Gretchen offered

"Some bottles of water" Nina replied

"Also some lemonade cans" Patsy requested as the Gator walked into the store feeling the cool AC beating aginst her leathery skin as she sighed in refreshment walking towards the Fridge pulling out some Bottled Water and Lemonade Cans. as she walked up to the cashier

"That will be $7.50" The cashier said as Gretchen put the money on the counter exiting where she saw her Cabinmates talking with Rassa and Icy who were in their kart

" I thought I told you Girls to scram" Rassa said pissed

"Maybe We're just hard of hearing" Patsy replied irritataed as Gretchen walked to the kart banging her fist on the hood

"Get Out Now!" Gretchen demanded

"Hell No, Bitch Messed up our ride" Icy stated

"Listen Croc, I'm gonna give you till the count of ten" Rassa said his forehead pulsating

"I'm an alligator" Gretchen replied

"Same Thing" Rassa replied

"Oh Hell no" Gretchen said as Rassa held up a glass bottle with a rag in it as he lit the bottle

"You better Run Bitches" Rassa replied chucking the bottle at the wagon as Patsy and Gretchen ducked running away as the bottle broke hitting their wagon engulfing it in flames as he flipped the off

"A Moltov Cocktail...Seriously?" Patsy said confused and irrated

"Don't let me catch you again" Rassa replied flooring the gas as the Kart drove off

"Oh No, our cookies are destoryed" Nina replied watching the wagon burn as it turned from light blueish green to a a brown color and the boxes turned to ash

"They Just Crossed The Fucking Line!" Patsy raged

"I Think we should do what they say" Nina replied

"What!?" Gretchen and Patsy replied in Sync wiith eachother

"Our pride is one thing, But That bottle could've hit us, I Don't want to get into a fight over a street, We could just find another place to sell...until thing die down" Nina suggested

"What are you Saying?" Patsy replied

"I Don't want anyone getting hurt, and we shouldn't stoop to their level" Nina told them grabbing the handle of the charred wagon

"let's get back to camp" Nina said


	5. Construction

The Hot Peppers were digging a hole at the side of the cabin to begin construction on thier Hot N' Cold Tub as Lumps walked up to them, Slinkman behind him cooling off the Scoutmaster with a portable fan

"What are you boys doing?' Lumpus asked with a glass of iced Lemonade

"Making a Hot N' Cold Tub" Andy replied moving a shovel of dirt

"Hot Tub" Lumpus replied smiling

"Hot N' Cold Tub, It's like a hot tub but also has a colling feature to keep the cool, It's heats you up or cools you down with adjustable tempurture" Steven explianed

"That's actully pretty genius" Lumpus complemented

"Tell you what Lumpus, anyone who helps us, Use the Tub" Andy replied

"If we're doing that, How big should we make the frame?" Jack asked

'We'll see what we could do" Andy repleid

"Slinkman, get me my shovel" Lumpus ordered

"Yes Sir" Slinkman replied walking back to the Scoutmaster cabin. Word got out as all the beans were helping as they we're all shirtless and had dug a shallow hole as big as a small pool about 12x12 foot sqaure hole

"Okay that's a good Frame, now we need to seal it" Andy said looking at the plans Steven drew as Patsy walked up to the Beans with Gretchen and Nina

Oh Hey Patsy" Lazlo said as she was blushing seeing Lazlo Shirtless as as tried hard to concel it

"Andy could you do a favor for us?" Patsy asked as he the Tiger set his shovel down

"What do you Girls want" Andy asked wiping his sweaty forhead

"Some Kids in town have been messing with us, Could You teach them a lesson?" Patsy asked

"Hell No" Andy replied picking up his shovel

"What, It'd be Easy for you" Gretchen replied

"A. Andy Chang ain't doing something just cause a Squirrel Scout Asked Him to, B. He has no quarrel in your fight, C. You Girls need to fight your own battles, and D. He's Busy, So Scram Split the scene you Squirrels" Andy said

"We'll make it worth your while" Patsy replied

"What part of "Scram, Split the scene" do you _not_ understand, Now don't be interuppting my digging" Andy replied

"We Don't need him" Gretchen said as the Girls left as the boys continued working

"Okay, Anybody know where we can find something use as a frame" Steven asked

"There are some Wooden Planks waterprrof paints in the Toolshed" Slinkman replied

"It's a start" Steven replied as The Boys left the get the wood for their Hot N'Cold Tub

"Steven, You Me Jack and Tusk check the scrap yard for parts, anything that could be useful, or just looks badass, everybody, Get Started on that wooden frame" Andy replied

"Can Do" Steven said walking to the Bean can as the Kart drove off out of the campsite turning the head to the scrap yard leaving the rest of the scout nailing together the Frame

"You sure this thing will work?" Edward asked

"Andy said Steven can build anything with the right parts" Lazlo replied

"Lazlo did you check the way Patsy was eyeing you" Samson replied

"He's probaly overdue for a fist to the Face" Edward replied hammering a nail into the wooden board

"Screw This, i'm getting bored and tired, Come on Guys" Edward said as he Chip and Skip left


	6. Accepting The Challenge

The Bean can stopped at the Scrap yard as The Hot Peppers got out looking around

"Okay, Let's see what we can find" Andy said to his cabin mates as the four Bouy begun looking around picking up odds and ends as jack was digging thru Junk

"Check it out an authentic Mach Groovemaster Electric Guitar" Jack said opening a case Pulling the Guitar out protected from the dirt

"Looks in great Condition, Who'd Throw That away" Tusk asked as Jack put the Guitar in the case setting it in the back of the kart as Steven was pulling the cooling unit out of an old freezer putting it in the Kart as The boys had their Kart full, using bungee cords to tie everything down they left the Yard driving back to Camp Kidney.

Back at the Camp the boys had finished lining the hole with wood coated with waterproof paint

"Looking Good" Steven said as the boys unloaded the Kart as they began working on the Tub as Steven was laying a pipe line around the Tub.  
I'm Gonna take a break" Andy replied entering the cabin pulling the Incense Stick he bought out of his pocket as he pulled a lighter from his nightstand running it over the end of stick dropping it on a plate as a sweet arouma filled the room

"Not Bad" Andy replied turning on the radio as he laid back falling on his bed laying down closing his eyes as his muscles were sore from all the working. These incense were actually working. Andy felt much better as he calmed down

" _You're listening to 70.9 Funk, the hits for a hot summer day_ " The DJ said playing a funk song as Andy fell asleep in state of Bliss.

At Acorn Flats the Girls were talking to Mimi who was practing with her Tonfas

"So that's pretty much all there is to it" Patsy informed the Panda as she twirled the sticks

"I See, so you'll help" Patsy stated wanting conformation

"For your cute little ass, sure" Mimi joked swinging her Tonfa at the training dummy causing it to fall over

"Kyaaa" Mimi yelled kicking the Dummy across the room" as she walked out of the room gently palming Patsy's rear as she blushed watching Mimi leave the cabin

"I'm Taking your kart" Mimi said picking the keys off a hook

"Just bring it back in one piece" Gretchen said

"Don't worry" Mimi said getting in as she drove the cart pressing the gas pedal with her foot as the Running Squirrel drove down the road to Prickly Pines stopping the kart at the market where the encounter took place as she saw Rassa sitting on a bemch chewing a tooth

"You must be Rassa" Mimi said

"Yeah, You Squirrels finally admit defeat" Rassa said spitting the Toothpick onto Mimi's uniform as she threw a punch only for rassa to leap off the bench and catch it

"Oh, I love em fiesty" Rassa replied

"You, Me, one on one losers stay off The others turf" Mimi said

"Intersting" Rassa replied

"Then fight" Mimi said in a serious tone

"Okay, but not here, not now, in front of these people, meet me at the scarp yards at 5:00, we'll settle this" Rassa said walking away


	7. Control Gauge

The Beans were near finished with their Tub as The boys were admiring it,

I Can't to cool of in this piece" Tusk said wiping his forehead

"It's a pimpin Hot N' Cold and It's one of a kind" Steven replied wrenching some pipes

"I Think we're just missing one piece" Steven said pointing to the Tub which was a wooden frame with painted designs all over it, a bench on each side

"This got cup holders, a sound stsytem, water Jets, a built in cooler, neon lights and a shade tarp" Steven said pointing to the Tub

"I Christen this Tub The Pot" Steven said

"The Pot" Edward said confused

"Yeah you know, cause you serve Beans in a pot" Steven replied

"Whats with the pole" Lazlo asked pointing to a pole in the middle resembling a Bo Staff

"Watch This" Steven said running as he jumped spinning around the pole as he landed on a bench

"Cool Huh, Bad entrance, and bad as in good" Steven replied

"My Turn" lazlo said doing the same, hanging with his tail as he sat on the other end

"Looks like a stripper pole?" Samson

"It ain't no damn stripper pole, it's for dramatic entery and It was Andy's idea" Steven replied

"But Still, It could be used as a stripper pole" Ping-Pong replied

"What _boy_ would dance on a pole" Steven replied

"Just Saying" Ping-Pong stated in defense

"Don't like it fine, it's retractable," Steven said pushing a button as it sunk in the drain

"Let's fill the bad boy up" Lumpus said

"We're missing one part and It's crucial, a water tempature control gauge" Steven replied

"Well let's get it" Raj said

"Andy doesnt permit us to drive the kart without him, I'll go get him" Steven Said walking into the cabin seeing Andy laying on his bed with eyes closed

"Andy, wake up" Steven called out

"I'm not sleeping, i'm just relaxed" Andy said in a calm tone

"Smells great in here" Steven sniffed

"This Incense are outta sight" Andy said getting up

I Was wondering, If you could head to the scrap yard and Pick up a Water Tempurature control gague, This is what it'll look like" Steven handing Andy a drawing

"I'll see what I can do" Andy said leaving the cabin hopping into the Bean Can, pulling out the key which had a disco ball on the Chain as he started the Kart and headed to the Scrapyard by himself. Andy stopped outside the gate pulling a tarp over the Kart concealing it

"Might be here a while" Andy said as he began his search for a water tempature control gauge

"All this junk, gotta be one here somewhere" Andy concluded as he began his search, digging thru metal applinces and other random junk.

Unknown to Andy Chang at the other entrance Rassa and Icy were waiting for Mimi, so the two could fight as the Running Squirrel stopped and the Panda Girl got out followed by her cabin mates

"You Three?" Rassa said confused

"They want to watch me kick your teeth in"Mimi stated.


	8. Mimi's Fight

The Two were standing there eye to eye

This is a one on one fight aginst Brotha's of Incense Lieutenant Rassa, and Squirrel Scout... uh wat's your name" Icy asked not knowing

"Mimi Ling" The panda replied

"Okay, the winner's group gets to sell in prickly Pines, and The loser has to stay off the Streets" Icy claimed

"You Accept these terms?" Rassa asked swaying his locks

"Yes" Mimi said striking a fighting pose

Icy rang a bell to signal the fight's starts as Mimi rushed in with her Kung Fu going for blow hitting Rassa in the chest as fell down getting back

"Bitch" The Lion said as claws emarged form his paws as he swung at Mimi as She dodged him trying to get another hit but he kept dodging using dancing moves.

"What's he doing? Patsy asked shocked at the moves

"What, you girls never seen Capoeira" Rassa stated doing moves so fast Mimi could barely keep up as they blocked eachothers moves as Mimi caught Rassa throwing him on the ground pinning him as he rolled over throwing her on the dirt kicking her in the head as she shook it off

"Come on Mimi, you can do this!" Patsy cheered as Mimi pulled out her Tonfas gripping them firmly drumming a beat on Rassa

"Bitch" Rassa replied slugging Mimi in the gut as she fell over as Rassa reached on the Collar of her unform ripping the Front as he shirt fell off expoing her Red training bra

"You Messed with the wrong bitch" Mimi yelled furious whacking Rassa in the head with her t Tonfa as he blocked it snatching one of the Tonfas hitting Mimi with it as she rolled dodging the hit slugging him in the knee as he fell over. he was able to dodge by using his moves as he did a handstand wrapping his legs around her head chocking her as she took the opurtunity to headbutt him causing him to Fall over as took Mimi Down with her turning their order around as Mimi landed face first with the pressure of Rassa slamming her as she fell unable to get up from the pain in her muscles

"She's dead" Gretchen replied

"Not the time" Patsy replied as Rassa Picked up Mimi seting her one one of the old car hoods

"You yeild" Rassa asked socking Mimi in her face

"Never" Mimi repleid blood dripping from her mouth

"Oh, i'm gonna enjoy breaking you" Rassa said picking up the Tonfa beating Mimi senselessy as she was in pain. rassa Rolled Mimi on her stomach whacking her rear with the Tonfa as tears were running down her face

"I'm Gonna shove this stick up your ass and make a popsicle" Rassa replied

"YA KUEY!" They heard as Rassa was hit in the face by a thrown alarm clock as the two turned seeing Andy Chang Standing on a pile of junk

"If Anyone gonna stick something in my girl, it's gonna be me; YOU MUTHAFUCKKKKAAA!" Andy yelled at the top of his lungs jumping down helping Mimi up

"My Hero" Mimi said

"Mimi, what the hell you trying to prove" Andy asked

I'll explian later, just beat this guy up" Mimi said

"What, You interferring in our agreement, you forfeit the turf" Rassa said


	9. KUEY!

I Could give two damns about youre agreement over turf, when someone fucks with MY girlfriend, They get an ass whopping" Andy explianed

"Girlfriend?" Patsy, Gretchen and Nina replied shocked

If you not gonna play by the rules, I Ain't playing by Rules, Niether am I" Rassa said blowing a whistle as 4 more B.O.I. members came out

"What, you thought we were the only ones" Rassa asked

"Bring it on, I'll Fight every single one of you" Andy yelled pulling out his Nunchucks doing a display of skills

"GET HIM!" Rassa comanded as two grunts approched Andy as he grabbed them by the collars

"KUEY,KUEY,KUEY,KUEY,KUEY" Andy replied bashing their heads together

"Momma" one of the grunts said as they bothe fainted

"Ahh" another grunt said approching Andy as picked him up spinning him around sending him flying

"Andy Chang, YOU AINT SHIT!" the grunt said flying into a car smashing thru the winshild and another Grunt charged only to be head butted

"Enough" Icy said pulling two Ice Picks from her clothes charging Andy swing the metal tip as one sliced the Tiger's cheek as he stopped running his finger across the red spot growling as Icy tossed the Picks only for Andy to catch them as he trew them landing in Icy's Wrists as she fell over clenching her wounds

"Just You and me" Andy said charging Rassa

"You want something Done you gotta do it yourself" Rassa said using his dance moves as Andy Pulled out his nunchucks showing display of skill

"AH" Andy yelled taunting Rassa

"I'm gonna lay you out" Rassa replied charging Andy as he caught him with with Grip on the Lion's throat as Andy was twirling the Chucks with his free hand

"What, we both Cats here" the lion replied

Rassa you Damn Fucked up now" Andy replied slammed the end of his chucks into the Lion's nut suck as he fell over crawling away in pain clenching his crotch

"Ahhh,Shit... you Afro-Spotting-70's-Era-Disco-Grooving-Soy-Sauce-and-Chopstick-Eatin-Wood-On A-Chain-Chucking-Shorty-Arogent-Motherfucker... _cough cough_ They should have never gave you Bruce Lee" Rassa replied waddling away as Andy helped up Mimi as she hopped in arm as he was holding her Bridal style as a loud smooch was was heard

"I'm Sorry Andy, I Just wanted everyone to think I was as badass as you" Mimi said

"What do you mean?" gretchen said irriated

"I may be good Andy, but youre way better, I mean I took Kung Fu because of you, I signed up with the scouts to be like you, all this thime i _thought_ i wanted to be just like, but i realize i really just wanted to be _with_ you" Mimi said as they kissed again

"Aww that's so romantic" Patsy said her eyes tearing up

"Well I guess you learned you lesson" Andy said

"Let's get back to Camp" Gretchen said

"Oh almost forgot" andy said picking up the Water Tempature control gauge he found

"Great It Didn't get broken" Andy replied setting Mimi down walking away as she sighed

"Isn't he just dreamy" Mimi replied watch Andy get in the kart driving off

"I Wish Lazlo would Kiss me like that" Patsy confessed


	10. Lockets

Andy arrived back at Camp Kidney pulling the Kart in as he stepped out

"Someone ordered a Water tempature control gauge" Andy replied Tossing the device to Steven as he hooked it up

"Cross your fingers" Steven said turning the tub on as the lights glew as it filled up with water

"It Works" The boys cheered.

One hour later all the bean were relaxing in the Tub

"Ahh,Ice Cold Water, Is their anything more relaxing to end a Blistering day" Steven replied

"Nothing is better than a hot tub Lumpus replied

"You Know Scoutmaster Lumpus, You allright" Andy said handing the Moose a soda

"What can i say I love things that are 70's" he said

"Thank You all for helping us constructing this Bitchin Hot tub, we are truly grateful" Jack said holding up his soda

"And we Finally have something The Squirrel Scouts Don't" Edward as he turned to Acron Flats

"You Hear that, We have A HOT TUB" Edward bragged

"Everybody, watch this" Steven said pushing some buttons as the jets in the tub pushed water

"This turned out to be a great day" Tusk said

"Everything turned out perfect" Lazlo said Hands behind his head

"You know somehow, I Can't shake this strange feeling we're forgeting something" Andy said

'Like what?" Tusk asked

"I Don't know, must not be important" Andy replied drinking his soda as the Bean enjoyed the rest of the day in the hot tub soaking up and keeping cool.

"I'm Gonna Split" Andy said getting out of the Tub as he walked into the Refried cabin sitting on the bed

"Those Brothas may be bad muthas, but they make _good_ insence andy said enjoying the smell, considering they've learned their lesson was still gonna give them his business as he sat on his bed holding the gold chain around his neck opening it, revealed it to be a locket as he looked at the picture inside, It was an 8 year old Andy and a 7 year old Mimi sitting in an urban setting as he was silent.

"Ah It seems like just yesterday" Andy stated closing the locket

At Acorn Flats. Mimi was sitting on her bed wearingher Bra and Skirt as Patsy handed her a spare shirt as she was holding the same locket looking at it smiling

"Thanks Patsy" Mimi said holding up the shirt

"Girls,You're gonna late for Supper" Amber called out from outside the cabin, telling the girls to head to the Mess Hall.

"Be there in a second" Mimi said putting the chain around her neck as she put the shirt on over it

"Mimi if you don't mind us asking, how exactly did you and Andy meet?" Patsy asked

"A story for another day" Mimi replied heading to the Mess Hall

"Come on" Nina Pushed

"I'll Tell you one day" Mimi said smiling.

"You promise" Gretchen replied

"Scout's Honor" Mimi replied

Can you just tell us one thing?" Gretchen asked

"I'll just say this, Once you meet the right boy, You'll know how I feel" Mimi said to Gretchen

Pbbbtt, Me Dating, as if; I'm staying Single baby" Gretchen replied as Mimi put her hand on Gretchen's Rear

"I Said the same thing once" Mimi replied.


End file.
